I Say, I LOVE YOU
by LeeHuang
Summary: Ini hanya fict ringan tentang sosok misterius dengan caranya yang unik untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Tao. someonexTao. Yang suka pair semexTao, baca fict ini


_Kau memutar badan dan menengadah menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bahu__mu. Dah__imu berkerut menatap uluran tangan dari lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dari __tubuhmu. Tanpa bertanya, __kau meraih tangan tadi dan berdiri dari duduk__mu yang sedari tadi menatap aliran sungai didepanmu._

_"Ada apa?"_

_Dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan raut wajah tak mengerti, __kau memiringkan kepala pada sosok didepan__mu yang hanya diam dan menyembunyikan sebelah tangannya dibelakang._

_"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"_

_Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Dia masih betah dan betah memperhatikan ekspresi lucu yang __kau pelihatkan. Sedikit malu, dia menggaruk ujung hidungnya hingga memerah._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa diam?"_

_"Apa kau suka bunga?"_

_"Ehh..."_

_Tak menjawab, __dia yang kali ini menatap lekat manik hitam __milikmu malah balik bertanya. __Kau yang masih tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan tersebut, hanya menganggukkan kepala__mu pelan. Mengiyakan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh bocah kecil dengan rambut coklat cepaknya. Mirip, seperti mili__kmu, kurasa. _

_"Tutup matamu," dia memberi perintah. "Jangan membuka mata."_

_Aku tak pernah melihatmu semenurut ini. Dengan cepat__, kau menutup rapat-rapat kedua mata__mu. Sedangkan namja kecil tadi, dengan perlahan menarik keluar satu tangan miliknya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik jaket biru yang ia kenakan._

_Hening..._

_Suara aliran sungai terdengar jelas di pendengaran..._

_Hening..._

_Gesekkan antar ranting pohon begitu memekakan telinga..._

_Hening..._

_Kicauan burung mengiringi gerak tangan namja kecil tadi untuk menyentuh surai__mu dan meletakkan sesuatu disana..._

_"Sudah..."_

_"Sudah?"_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Apa aku boleh membuka mata?"_

_"Buka matamu."_

_Sekali lagi__ kau dengan mudahnya menurut akan titah namja jangkung tersebut. Dengan gerakkan pelan, tanga__mu meraba kepala yang __kau rasa telah terdapat sesuatu disana._

_"Ini?" __kau menatap namja tadi. Sedangkan objek didepa__nmu itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_Dia memasangkan mahkota rumput dan bunga dikepala__mu…_

_Dia memperlakukanmu layaknya putri di dalam dongeng yang selalu ku bacakan untukmu…_

_Dia bagaikan pangeran dan kau putrinya..._

_"Kenapa memberiku bunga?"_

_Bibirnya tak terbuka untuk memberi jawaban. __Dia hanya menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Meskipun silau orange menerpa paras tampannya, namun ia tak mampu mengalihkan atensinya. Tatapannya seperti terkunci oleh sorot mata polos didepannya. _

_Sorot matamu…_

_Tatapan teduh dari bola hitammu…_

_"Aku mau, jika sudah dewasa nanti, Tao akan menikah denganku." Dia berucap sembari memasangkan cincin dari akar pohon di jari manis__mu. (1)_

.

.

**Title : ****I say, I LOVE YOU**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance/Fluff**

**Cast : **

**-main cast : ?xTao**

**-other cast : find by yourself**

**Disclaimer : TAO IS MINE! THIS FF IS MINE!**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. No plagiat. No Flame. **

**NB : - _italic _ adalah flashback. Sungmin pov. 'Kau/Mu' adalah Tao. 'Dia/Nya adalah?' -pair Tao di ff ini.**

.

©LeeHuang PRESENT

.

**I say, I LOVE YOU**.

.

.

**_-CANDY-_**

"Tao!"

Sosok yang dipanggil itu menengadah ketika mendengar pekikkan pemuda cantik dari arah pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bergerak tak karuan di atas kertas, sontak terhenti.

Lelaki cantik itu berjalan pelan dengan tangan penuh barang bawaan. Sebuah backpaper di tangan kiri dan 2 buah buku tebal yang ia dekap menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Ya... Luhan ge..."

Pemilik bibir kucing itu membalas dengan senyuman. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergeser tempat di bangku sampingnya yang kosong. Memberi tempat untuk Luhan yang telah berbaik hati mengambilkan buku literaturnya di loker koridor depan.

"Aku menemukan ini..." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah backpaper coklat kedepan Tao.

"Eunghh..."

"Aku menemukannya di dalam lokermu. Apa ini? Dari siapa?" Luhan dengan mata berbinar berusaha mengintip isi dari backpaper milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau." Tao dengan perlahan mengeluarkan isi dari backpaper yang ternyata adalah sebuah toples berbentuk panda dengan isinya yang berwarna-warni. "Cantik..."

Ia letakkan toples tadi diatas bangku dan membuka penutupnya yang diikat dengan pita pink lembut. Ia mengambil beberapa permen dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Sinar matahari siang yang masuk melalui jendela kelas membuat bungkus permen tadi berkelip indah.

"Woahh... Apa dia juga menuliskan sesuatu di bungkus permen itu? Itu seperti ada kalimat..." Luhan menunjuk antusias dan dengan cepat membuka bungkus permen di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Tao yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

Sreekk...

Sreekk...

"Eungghhh... Eungghh..." Luhan memutar-mutar selembar kertas kecil berwarna biru elektrik tersebut dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Berkali-kali dilihat pun aku tak mengerti apa ini... _Ngo oiy ney a_?" Luhan memandang Tao bingung. "Apa ini sejenis bahasa panda?"

Tao menjitak pelan kepala Luhan sampai si empunya meringgis sakit. "Itu bahasa Cina Canton. Artinya 'aku mencintaimu'... Ini?" Tao mengerutkan kening.

_'Every time you come around, i feel more alive than ever. I LOVE YOU'"_

Tao kembali membuka 3 bungkus permen di hadapannya. Dan mendapati hal serupa seperti sebelumnya.

_'Apa kau masih takut dengan hantu? Aishiteru 3'_

_'Bagaimana mungkin, rasa ini selalu berkembang? Sedangkan kita telah terpisah jarak. Te amo'_

_'You are my life. You are the only thing it would hurt to lose. Wo ai ni'_

"Sepertinya ini 100 permen cinta..." desis Luhan yang membuat Tao tersenyum. "Dan alasan serta kata cintanya untukmu. Romantis sekali, Tao," ujar Luhan dengan ekspresi berlebih.

.

.

.

.

I SAY, I LOVE YOU

Tbc

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF saya. Saya tau ini mungkin gak ada feelnya. Cerita pasaran dan membosankan, namun saya berharap kalian menyukainya.

Jadi inti cerita ini adalah bagaimana si pasangan Tao dalam FF ini mengutarakan perasaannya. Sosoknya akan diketahui diakhir cerita. Chap-chap depan fokus ke usaha-usahanya. Untuk semua yang suka all semexTao, baca ff ini. Okeeeee? Soalnya sosoknya masih belum aku tentukan.

Dilanjutkah?

Atau berhenti sampai sini?

MIND TO REVIEW THIS FF, PLEASE?

.

a/n :

1 : inget film Jepang KOIZORA? bayangkan adengan di film itu pas baca scene ini. Mahkota bunganya juga persis ya ^^


End file.
